frejahs_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Silvester Elwood
Silvester Elwood (This Character was adopted by Freja) About Silvester He was born into a very loving family. His father, Arthur was a former Professor at Hogwarts, teaching DAtDA. He was an ingenious man, very stern but always compassionate and fair. Winola, his mother is caring, sympathetic and very cunning. Winola's family; the Bode's are wealthy, by Muggle and Wizard standards. The family was infamous for Muggle clothing items, their last name was stitched into millions of pairs of jeans, scarves and blouses. The home is situated on a beautiful piece of land, with a stunning view of the English Coast. The family lived in Dorset County, southwest of England, along the English Channel coast. The Elwood household is bordered by Devon to the west, Somerset to the north-west and Hampshire to the east. Silvester was talented at magic from an early age, his brother Jason, and sister Justine were not. Silvester decided early that he would use his magic for good. He is the oldest child, with 2 younger siblings, they lived a quiet and content life, they were all very happy. When his dad was killed during an altercation with a Dark Wizard. Silvester wanted payback and has secretly dedicated himself up to becoming an Auror. He spent two years at first in his father's study at his desk, reading his books and re-writing his father's notes, memorizing wand movements and incantations. Time flew by and before he knew it he was 11 and at Diagon Alley getting his items for Hogwarts. His meeting with Ollivander was a short, sweet one, getting his very rare Rowan, Elder hilt wand, With the little to no trouble at all. At Hogwarts, the sorting hat was thinking about putting him into Gryffindor possibly even Ravenclaw, but eventually they both decided Hufflepuff was the best pick. He journeyed though Hogwarts building friendships with many of his fellow students. Silvester made a number of good friends his first three years, His younger sister Justine was sorted into Ravenclaw and brother Jason was sorted into Slytherin two years after him. He had learned many things in his Fourth and Fifth years, a number of Jinxes and Hexes and the perfect blend of offensive/defensive spells. He was chosen House Champion his 4th year. He completed the first task but was eliminated before the final. He was appointed House Prefect in his 5th Year. Missing out on the thrill of the House Cup during his 5 year, busy playing quidditch. He knew that he wanted to flex his magical muscle and swore to himself that he would make it to the final task before he graduated. He competed in the House Tournament, finally making it to the final task in his 7th and final year, he did not win. A few years after he graduated, having met the required N.E.W.T. qualifications, he applied for his dream job, a position as an Auror with the Ministry of Magic. He had imagined his Interview since he was eight years old. When the day came it was nothing at all like he had planned, it to be. He passed his Auror Admission test and interview with flying colors. The eldest of the Elwood children have been Ministry affiliated from the year 2005 to the present. His sister Justine is one of the Very Important Members of Section M.I. Trx, His younger brother Jason works in the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. The Elwood brothers; Silvester and Jason are both members of the DMLE. Silvester works out of the Auror Office, he has been and Auror for some years, he takes his work very seriously. If he can be found in the office, He is going through box after box, file upon file of Dark Wizard/Witch photos and Daily Prophet clippings. He was recently offered a position working closely with Albrecht 'Albie' Welbraith. A man his father spoke highly of during his life, always referring to him by his full first name Albrecht, which a young Silvester mistakenly took for an incantation and not a person. Relationships Other Relations Gallery Category:Characters Category:Silvester Elwood